Ticket From Hell
by rockerchick54
Summary: My name is October. My life used to be perfect, but one drunk driver changed everything. My mom is gone and my father blames me. I'm tired of beig used as a human punching bag...I want a ticket out DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock or Hollywood Record
1. Chapter 1

"October Renee Johnson, you get your ass down here-NOW!"

The yelling coming from downstairs only meant one thing-my father was home. He used to be my dad, in every sense of the word-but that all changed when my mother died. Now I know you are sitting there saying, 'That makes no sense. You can't be a father and not be a dad…they're the same thing.' Well, they aren't. There is a big difference. In one day he went from someone I could go to-someone I could trust, to the man who got my mother pregnant. He now saw me as a reminder of my mother and blamed me for her death. He didn't even come see me while I was in the hospital after the accident. As soon as I was released I became a human punching bag. I guess today wasn't going to be any different.

I walked down the stairs and I could already smell the stench of alcohol radiating from him. Perfect, he was drunk. It's always worse when he's drunk. Before I could even say anything I was being thrown onto the stairs.

"Where's my dinner? I thought I told you to have my dinner ready by 6:00"

"But daddy, it's only 5:15" I said as I stood up.

The only sound that was heard in the house was a sickening smack as he backhanded me sending me back to floor.

"NEVER back talk me again, EVER." He sneered as he kicked me in the ribs. "Now get up, fix my dinner, and then you're going to your new job" he continued. When I didn't get up he grabbed my arm and forced me up.

"What job?" SMACK. I really need to learn when to shut up.

"I got you a job so you can start pulling your weight around here. Especially since I got laid off today" Oh…so THAT is why he's extra angry tonight.

"But daddy, I'm meeting with Brynna's to record my demo" And I was immediately sent back to the stairs. Tonight's beating is going to leave a mark.

"What have I told you about that? You belong to me. I will not have you make a fool out of yourself because you THINK you have talent. You are useless as anything but something to look at. Besides, who would want their kids looking up to a murderer" he smirked. He gave me one last kick to the ribs for good measure. Yep, it's definitely going to leave a mark.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew as soon as I saw the address what this new job was and I did NOT want to have any part in it. I also know that my father's friend owns the place, so he would know if I didn't go. I stepped out of my dad's car and when I walked through the door I was immediately met with the sight of half-naked women swinging around on poles. Any hope I had of my father ever becoming my dad again was gone. No dad would get their daughter a job as a stripper.

I began to feel sick to my stomach as my father's friend spotted me and started walking in my direction.

"Your costume is in the back. Go get changed and be ready to go onstage in 30 minutes. I'm only going to have you do one tonight since you're new." Barry said.

30 minutes? You have got to be kidding me. I just nodded my head in fear of being hit again and slowly walked backstage. I looked at the outfit in front of me and felt the bile rising up in my throat. My cell phone began to vibrate and I looked down to see my best friend's face looking up at me.

"Hello?" I whispered

"Where are you? I thought we were recording your demo tonight." Brynna said.

"Listen, I don't have time to explain. I just need you to come pick me up at 134 Ave A, preferably quickly. They're expecting me to go onstage in 30 minutes and I have to be gone before then."

"Why are you at the strip club?"

"I promise I'll explain everything, just please come get me."

"I'm already on my way Tober"

"Thanks B"

I knew that waiting outside on the corner beside a strip club in the shady part of town was not the best idea, but I couldn't risk staying inside. When Brynna finally pulled up, I looked at my watch to see that I had 10 minutes before they expected me onstage-meaning probably 5 before Barry realized I was gone.

"Explain. Now."

"B, drive…then I'll explain. And by drive, I mean drive FAST." I had to come up with how to tell my best friend that I was being used as my father's punching bag.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tober, why didn't you tell me that he was doing that to you? I could have gotten you out sooner." Brynna said as we dug into the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream from her freezer.

"B, you couldn't have. He won't let me leave. I've tried to numerous times but it only made the beatings worse so I stopped trying."

"I don't understand why your father blames you for your mom's death, though. It was a car accident."

"I was driving, B"

"That makes no difference, and you know it. The drunk driver still would have hit you if your mom was driving. It is NOT your fault."

I just sat there and stared. I started to feel the familiar prickling sensation in my eyes and Brynna wrapped her arms around me. That's when I noticed the pain in my ribs. Brynna lifted up my shirt to reveal several bruises on my stomach and sides.

"You aren't going back there, October. I won't allow it. He can't keep you from leaving; you're 19 years old for crying out loud."

"It will only get worse if I don't go back. It's already going to be bad because I didn't strip tonight."

"Well, stay here tonight and we'll finish up your ticket out of your hell-hole."

"What are you talking about, Brynna?"

"Your demo, of course. We just have to record one more song and we can send it off. THAT is your ticket out of here."

"You really think I'll get signed somewhere?"

"No, October, I don't. I KNOW you will."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tober, get up! I'm hungry and we need to go mail your demo."

"Ok, I AM kind of hungry. Where do you want to go eat?" I asked her as I got out of bed. I was looking through Brynna's closet when I realized that she wasn't answering. I turned around to find my best friend staring at me. "B? Hey, snap out of it!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? The October I know didn't use to get up in the morning without a fight."

"Yeah, well, that was before my mom died. A fight with my father usually ends up badly, as you've seen. I learned rather quickly to not debate with him."

"Oh Tober, I still wish you had told me when it started but the important thing is that you're safe."

"For now" I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, B-let's go eat" I said as I went to the desk to grab my demo. However, I wasn't just met with one envelope, but a pile. "Jeez, B, you think you made enough copies?"

"Well, I know we were only going to send it to one but after you told me about your dad I didn't think it was smart to risk that one company not signing you. I figured the more companies we sent it to, the greater chance you had of getting out of here."

"Oh, that makes sense. I guess we should go to the post office first then."

With that we set off to the post office. Once that was done we jumped back into the car and drove to our favorite diner. We were just about to leave when I saw him-standing outside by Brynna's car staring at me.

"Brynna…he's here" I whispered.

"What? Where?" She didn't see him, I knew she didn't. When I didn't answer she continued, "Well, let's leave then."

"We can't! He's by your car" I was starting to feel tears stinging my eyes. Brynna immediately got her phone out and called her dad to come get us. She explained the situation to him while I just sat and stared at the table. I didn't even notice Brynna hanging up the phone.

"My dad's on his way. He said to stay inside-your dad won't try anything here, it's too risky."

About 10 minutes later Brynna's dad pulled into a parking place and came in to get us. When he saw us he immediately came over and gave us hugs.

"Are you guys ok? I didn't see him outside."

"Yeah, we're ok. We haven't seen him since I got off the phone with you" Brynna replied. Good, maybe he left. We walked out of the diner and started to head towards the car. I was sandwiched between Brynna and her dad and we were almost to the car when we saw him.

"Hey, Rick! It's been awhile. I didn't know you were here too. I just came to pick October up-she called and said she didn't have her car." I tensed up at his forced niceness. Brynna and her dad must have noticed because Brynna linked her arm with mine and her dad put his hand on my back.

"Oh, well we're going back to the house to finish up October's demo" Rick answered, unfazed.

"Well I need her to come home with me, now. Let's go October" he said meanly as he grabbed my arm rather forcefully. Rick immediately put one arm in front of me and the other on my father's chest.

"You're not taking her anywhere, Steve"

"You give me my daughter now or I'll charge you with kidnapping"

"No you won't; and besides, she's 19. She doesn't legally have to live with you anymore. So the way I see it, you have two choices. You can leave and leave October alone, or you can stay and have abuse and assault charges brought up against you".

Wow, Rick is my hero.

"Yeah, right" my father scoffed. "Who's going to believe a stupid 19 year old? You have no proof." At this I lifted up my shirt to reveal the bruises from the previous night. His smirked immediately faded.

"This isn't over, October-I WILL get you back" he sneered before walking away. I couldn't help it-I started crying. Rick pulled me into a hug and just let me cry.

"Shh, it's ok Tober-it's all going to be ok. You can stay with us as long as you want…you used to practically live with us anyway. It will be nice to have my second daughter around more." He had always thought of me as a daughter. I even used to call him dad.

"Thanks, dad" I softly smiled.

It felt good to day those words again without being afraid.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE!

I have decided not to post this story on here, because I remembered that we can't use real people in our stories on here. It's too hard for me to post it in two places and have to change characters around.

I AM posting in on .com however. My name on that site is rockerchick54. Feel free to read it on that site…You won't need to have an account to read it because it is not an NC-17. I also have a few other stories on that site.

Again, I'm sorry for any inconvenience that this may have caused. I would just post the original with the Jonas Brothers, but I don't want my story to get deleted.

I hope that those of you who liked this story so far will read it on this site.

Thanks!


End file.
